1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip structure, and more particularly to a hair clip structure having a comb concealed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair clips and hair combs have their respective functions. Hair clips are used to fasten hair in position. Combs are used to groom the hair. For women, these two items are inseparable, and they often put both of them in their handbags. However, women may carry many items in their handbags, and it is desirable to have a structure that incorporates the functions of both a hair clip and a comb to space storage space and to facilitate carrying.